


Jingle Balls

by Freeza



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Office, M/M, Office Sex, Romantic Comedy, Smut, Some Plot, bottom!Luhan, top!Sehun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-12-01 00:09:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11474508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freeza/pseuds/Freeza
Summary: Sehun and Luhan are sworn enemies but chosen to prepare the company's Christmas party together."And just in that moment of Luhan's raw embarrassment and weakness, Oh-frickin-Sehun of course had to walk in, staring at the herd of pissed off colleagues in mild surprise. Oh-frickin-Sehun with his polished, glossy patent-leather shoes and his well-fitting, tailored suit and his handsome face that was just begging to be ruined by an angry fist and his blinding smile, dripping from malicious glee once he stared at the fuming Luhan."





	Jingle Balls

 

**Genre:**  AU, Romcom, PWP, Smut, Oneshot  
**Warning:**  smut  
**Disclaimer** : I don't own the boys or the used pictures, but the storyline and cover edit is mine. Please do not plagiarize. Do not re-upload or translate without my permission.

**A/N:** Hello, everyone! ^-^ This was my entry for Jinglebellselu Round 1. I wrote this story for prompt #203. I realllllly liked the prompt so I had no choice but to write it, hehe ... English is not my first language. So I hope you enjoy it and can forgive me some mistakes that may be still left even though I checked and got it checked a hundred times. (If you find some, tell me, so I can fix it.) And thanks to hoe-sehoon for being my beta. You can also find this story on LJ and AFF.

 _ **Soundtrack:**_  
1. [JoJo feat. Remy Ma – FAB.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bpd-G9HLmv8)  
2. [INNA – Bad Boys](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t_tSj4TFcPo)  
3. [Wham! – Last Christmas](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E8gmARGvPlI)  
4. [Frank Sinatra – Jingle Bells](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p07T4dlw2cc)  
5. [Cruel Youth – Hatefuck](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1nz8aEpkpDw)

 

 

~

 

 

** JINGLE BALLS **

 

“For the nth time, you have to hang it higher!” Luhan demanded when he saw his colleague Jongin awkwardly fumbling around with the garlands.

The other groaned in frustration. “ _Hang it higher, hang it lower_ … Make up your damn mind, Luhan! We don't have all day and there's still like a million boxes over there,” he ranted and pointed in the direction of the entrance of their company's festival hall. He almost fell of the ladder when he moved too actively. “Jeez,” he cursed. “Will you please keep the fucking ladder still or do you want me to break my neck?!”

“Ugh, I'm holding it. Calm down. And now hang the garlands higher.”

“You know … instead of giving orders all the time, you could do something yourself too once in a while …”

“I am in charge and I am responsible for the decoration, okay?” Luhan snapped. “If something goes wrong, I am the one who will take the blame.” They were under a lot of pressure that day since they only had until tomorrow evening to finish the decoration for the company's annual Christmas party; besides there was still too much empty space with too many filled boxes.

By volunteering for the party's preparation, they were able to skip work which posed as the only reason why Jongin was even willing to help his friend who had been all too eager to earn some good-boy-points with their boss. Nevertheless had he known what a pedantic madman Luhan was while being in charge of the decoration, he would have never agreed on this.

Jongin sighed again. “I know you are responsible but seriously, you are over-doing it. Take a chill pill, man. If the damn garland is hanging a little higher or lower – nobody will even notice.”

Luhan gasped. “Of course they will. And in case you forgot, Jongin … Oh-frickin-Sehun is in charge of the food and the music and if my decoration doesn't outdo his organization at least threefold, how am I supposed to face myself in the mirror again?! Not to mention, I will also have lost our boss's sympathies to him forever.”

Jongin groaned. “ _Oh gosh!_ Don't tell me you're still obsessing over that smoothie!”

“I'm not obsessing over him!” Luhan fumed and glared up to his friend who didn't even bother to look at him for he was busy pinning the garlands down – finally.

“Yes, you are,” Jongin responded matter-of-factly. “He's the only thing you talk about twenty-four-seven.”

“Because _he_ is constantly in my way. I try to achieve something here in this company and every time I think I finally did it, this buffoon comes along and ruins everything. I want to ace him out at least once. Am I asking for too much?!”

“You know … a lot of that is just your imagination, I think. You impressed our boss so many times that I lost count. I don't even know what you're complaining about.”

“Argh, you don't get it, Jongin! He impressed our boss just as much, didn't he? And if it's time for a promotion who do you think he will favor, huh?”

“Whoever is best fit for the position,” Jongin tried to argue but he knew already that Luhan wasn't listening anyway.

“He would choose Oh Sehun, of course,” the older continued to ramble. “With his patent-leather shoes and tailored suits and eloquent way of speaking and his handsome face and blinding smile. _Of course_ he would choose him.”

Jongin stared down at Luhan with tired eyes. “Are you sure you're not just secretly admiring the guy?”

“Obviously not!” the other answered indignantly. “He's such a fraud and poser; I hate him.”

Jongin sighed. “I give up. You two are like the Road Runner and Coyote and much to your misfortune, I have to inform you that you are mostly the Coyote.”

“What is _that_ supposed to mean?!” Luhan screeched.

“Jeez, calm down. No need to scream around like that,” Jongin tried when he saw the eyes of their other co-workers in the hall staring at them. “And besides you just said it yourself. You are trying to reach his level and-”

“I _never_ said that. How dare you to-”

“Luhan, if you don't shut the fuck up now, I swear I leave you right here and you can do this shit on your own.”

Thankfully at that moment Kyungsoo came by and interrupted the heated discussion since he wanted to ask Luhan something about the garlands for the stage.

Luhan stared into the box that his colleague offered him and all he saw was blue. “What is this bullshit?” he snapped with frazzled nerves. “I said I wanted red garlands!”

“No,” Kyungsoo refuted promptly. “You said blue.”

“No, I said red. Because _blue_ obviously doesn't fit the rest of the decoration, _does it_?”

“Luhan … you said blue. I remember it very vividly,” Kyungsoo said with the hint of a threat in his voice.

“No, I didn't-”

“Luhan, you _did_ say blue,” Jongin called down from the ladder.

The older stared up at him in rage. “Whose side are you on?”

“If you keep annoying all of us like this … not on yours.”

“Hmph,” Luhan growled and swiftly turned back to Kyungsoo. “Anyways … Blue doesn't fit. We need red.”

Kyungsoo dropped the box on the floor. “You know what, Luhan. I am sick of you constantly ordering us around and not doing shit. In addition to that, you even change your mind all the fucking time. I'm out. If you’re not satisfied with anything, do it by yourself since we apparently cannot do a proper job.” With a grumpy expression, he turned and left the hall.

Luhan stared after him – speechless. “Did … Did …. Did you just see that, Jongin? He simply left.”

“Yes, he did.”

“How am I supposed to beat Sehun now with those ugly blue garlands?”

“ _Oh my god!_ ” Jongin groaned and facepalmed. “I can't hear it anymore. Sehun here, Sehun there. It's all you fuckin' talk and think about. I can't deal with this anymore. So long, Luhan. I'm joining Kyungsoo.”

“Wait, you can't just leave me with all of this,” Luhan squeaked flabbergasted.

“Yes, I can and I will. Enough is enough.” He turned towards the rest of the co-workers in the hall and shouted, “Everyone who is sick of Luhan ruining their day, I suggest you come with me and we go out for a drink.”

Without hesitation, the majority of people dropped their work and followed Luhan's supposed friend out of the hall. The latter stared after them in shock and anger.

And just in that moment when most of the people were leaving the hall, just in that moment of Luhan's raw embarrassment and weakness, Oh-frickin-Sehun _of course_ had to walk in, staring at the herd of pissed off colleagues in mild surprise. Oh-frickin-Sehun with his polished, glossy patent-leather shoes and his well-fitting, tailored suit and his handsome face that was just begging to be ruined by an angry fist and his blinding smile, dripping from malicious glee once he stared at the fuming Luhan.

“I just wanted to see how you are progressing with the decoration, dear colleague, but apparently the preparations are going on _splendidly_ ,” Oh Sehun purred in a bittersweet manner.

Luhan felt his left eye twitching. “What do _you_ want here now?” he snapped – just seconds away from losing his patience.

“I just told you,” the taller stated matter-of-factly. “Has the stress been too much for you already?” he asked in a playfully worried tone.

Luhan just rolled his eye. “Save that damn innocent act for someone who believes it, Sehun.”

“Ouch,” the other grinned teasingly and sat down on one of the still filled boxes. “I was just trying to be nice and offer my help if necessary. No need to be so prickly.”

“I'm not _prickly_ ,” Luhan hissed.

Sehun just raised an eyebrow in response.

“And besides … why would I want _your_ help?” Luhan asked grimly. “Joke's on you. Don't tell me you got everything finished already.”

“Oh, I have,” Sehun replied with his blinding smile but with schadenfreude in his eyes.

Luhan felt his blood freezing in his veins. _That couldn't be …_

“The food is ordered. The invitations are out. The band knows what to play. They will arrive early in the morning to set everything up and so is the catering service. Everything is fine.”

“Oh really?” Luhan asked with a dry mouth. “What's the band gonna play …?”

“First will be _Last Christmas_ and next will be _Jingle Bells_ and after that about every popular Christmas song you know.”

“I hate _Last Christmas_. How could you put that one first?”

“It's a classic.”

“It's _cheesy_.”

“Well, then you should have signed up for the organization instead of the decoration. Might have been a better idea too, by the looks of it.”

“ _What_ do you mean by _that_?” Luhan snarled, pondering whether he should just rip Sehun's head of right then and there.

“Well, _obviously_ your crew just ran away and everything in here still looks like the decoration for a mediocre homecoming ball in a third-class high school sports hall.”

Luhan gasped. “You will take that back.”

“No. And if I were you I would stop arguing with me and get to work because you still have a lot of stuff to do.” Gone was Sehun's blinding smile, now he looked plain sinister in Luhan's wrath-filled eyes.

The latter just shook his head in resignation after he wasn't able to maintain the staring-contest any longer. “One day you will burn in hell,” he muttered. “Even if I have to drag you there myself.”

“Huh, good luck with that,” Sehun grinned deviously. “Because for now you will be the one ending up there first when our boss sees the disaster that you call Christmas decoration.”

Luhan's lips became a thin line. “Then move your lazy ass. I need that box you're sitting on.”

Sehun rolled his eyes in the most condescending way but complied eventually.

Luhan, however, was not done with that poser yet. He grabbed the box and pushed it into Sehun's arms.

“What am I supposed to do with this?” he asked irritatedly.

“Go to the basement and get the red ones. Because blue obviously doesn't fit, _dear colleague_.”

“This is your job not mine,” Sehun started to complain.

“It's our job, actually,” Luhan began, his grin just as evil as the one Sehun had earlier. “And if something goes wrong, we both will be responsible. The boss doesn't care about who was in charge for what and you know that very well. He only cares about the result. Why do you think I'm stressing so much over here, huh?”

Sehun didn't answer because he knew that Luhan was right.

“So I suggest,” Luhan continued, “that you move your ass to the basement and get the red garlands. Because if all you can do is making snarky comments, I swear I will bring you down with me.”

 

~

 

“You have to hang it higher!” Sehun called up to Luhan who was balancing on the ladder and trying to pin the last garland to the wall.

“If you would keep the ladder still, all of this would be much easier,” the older pressed through his teeth.

“I am.”

“No, your n- Wha!” Before he could regain his balance Luhan already stumbled and fell – right into Sehun's arms.

“Uhmpf” the taller groaned. “You're heavy.” He slowly sat Luhan on the floor who looked quite shaken.

“You fuckin' idiot,” the latter whispered. “I could have broken my neck.”

“You didn't, I caught you.”

“That was sheer luck. I told you to keep the ladder still.”

“How about a thank you for catching you in time?”

“Are you kidding me?! I almost died,” Luhan screeched.

“Almost,” Sehun refuted dryly.

“Stop being so apathetic!”

“Stop being so petty!”

“Argh,” Luhan growled in frustration. “I could strangle you.”

“Well, you missed your chance,” Sehun answered coolly. “The last garland to use is now hanging in place.”

“Don't celebrate just yet. I still got a whole bunch of fairly lights left.”

 

“Why on earth did you not plan this any better?” Sehun complained and stared at Luhan in utter disbelief. “Seriously, it's midnight and we're still not done with this.” He angrily stared at the last decoration boxes in the corner.

Even the last of their remaining colleagues went home by now. But both Luhan and Sehun knew that there was still too much work left to get it all done within the next day.

Luhan just shrugged.

“Don't give me that shit,” Sehun snapped. The more his frustration grew the more his smug facade cracked open. “You knew exactly how much work you had to do but you decided to start with it _today_? And then you are surprised that you get a time problem?”

“ _Because_ , Mr. Smarty-Pants,” Luhan spewed with gritted teeth, “in contrast to you, I did not have three days to fulfill my task here. I only got one day off for this. While you had enough time to organize your stuff all neatly, I had to prepare two presentations that our boss dumped on me last minute.”

For a second Sehun was quiet, not knowing what to say. “But he knew you signed up for this. Why would he do that?”

“Because he doesn't care about any of his workers that is not you,” Luhan openly answered.

“Huh?”

“And of course, you in your arrogance and misplaced self-conception don't even realize that.”

“Well, is it really my fault that I'm simply better than the rest of you?”

 _He didn't even deny it!_ Luhan was in a rage. “Better than the rest of us? _Better than the rest of us???_ ” he repeated in disbelief. “If anyone of us would receive the same attention and opportunities that you get, we could serve results that would outdo yours tenfold.”

“Don't be ridiculous. I worked hard to get where I am now.”

“And the rest of us didn't?? I am longer in this company and worked at least twice as many hours as you did in your whole damn career but our boss apparently prefers phonies and bootlickers over hard-working employees.”

“Rude. I am where I am because of my hard work, because of my efforts and because of my talent.”

“Talent to blind others, maybe,” Luhan growled condescendingly. “With your fashionable style and glossy presentation of whatever unoriginal ideas that you know nothing but to sell well.”

“So I do have talent,” Sehun grinned now. “I didn't know that you would think so positively about me, Luhan.”

“Those weren't compliments.”

“Oh well … But I do take them as such. After all, these very same talents are the reason why I am in this position today.”

“You have no ideas, Oh Sehun. You just blind people. That's all.”

“But I do blind them well,” Sehun responded with a sly grin. “And honestly, Luhan … If you are looking for an opportunity to present original ideas you are working at the wrong place in my opinion.”

One could almost see the steam rising up from Luhan's ears. “And how would you know that?! Every time I think I finally have a chance to prove myself, you come along and ruin everything. Every time I think I finally get my reward for all the hard work I do here, you come and steal my spotlight.”

“Aw … I steal your spotlight … Ain't that cute,” Sehun snickered. “You're jealous, Luhan … Who would have thought …”

A deep rumble started somewhere down Luhan's throat. Furiously, he grabbed Sehun with his tie that was hanging loosely by then and pulled him closer.

The taller choked for a second.

“Listen, you blowhard,” Luhan barked indignantly. “I have better things to do with my life and my career than to always be in your shadow. Do you somehow think it's funny to get my dreams and efforts crushed every single time because some pompous _windbag_ thinks he has to ruin it for me? You get all the luxurious staff training and special talks with our boss and you got a special treatment in every single way possible since day one. I never understood this. Nobody else in this company ever received this many opportunities. So yes, I _am_ fucking jealous.”

Sehun, whose face was now just a few inches away from Luhan's, just stared at the other with big eyes for a moment. Then he blinked quickly as if he had to get rid of weird thoughts and again the smug grin graced his plump, pink lips (as Luhan noticed now). “Blowhard, hm?” he asked with a certain amused tone that Luhan couldn't pinpoint at first. “Again I am surprised how positively you think about me. Even though I don't quite understand how you would know that?” The lewdness in his voice was now unmistakable.

Finally Luhan understood what he had said and what Sehun implied. Immediately he turned beet red. “You're impossible!” he growled and released Sehun's tie as if he was getting burnt.

Sehun fixed his collar and then gave Luhan a cool look. “Maybe I am,” he replied – suddenly a lot more serious. “But to answer your question, Luhan, _our boss_ … is my father.”

“… What?”

“He's my father. I never told anyone because he didn't want anyone to know. He wanted me to start in his company like everyone else and earn my position by myself. He didn't want to give off the impression of preferring me over the rest of his employees simply because I was his son. Apparently that did not work out well.”

“Are you kidding me …?” Luhan stared at him flabbergasted.

“No and I would appreciate it if you kept quiet about it. You are not supposed to know.”

“Then why did you even tell me?”

“Because you are stubborn and unrelenting. And your mood swings are getting on my nerves.”

Luhan huffed. “Well, _thanks_ ,” he spat sarcastically.

“And also …” Sehun muttered, “… because you might be right. How I get treated is not fair towards you and the other workers.”

“Oh.” Luhan was surprised. It was the first time he saw Sehun being so self-aware and almost embarrassed.

“Can we please continue with the Christmas decoration?” Sehun asked and avoided looking into Luhan's eyes.

The latter just nodded.

 

~

 

It was the day of the Christmas party and Luhan was _under a lot of pressure_.

He had not slept all night and neither had Sehun. Until early in the morning, they had been busy getting the hall ready for the party. Then they quickly visited a cafe to get some breakfast and most importantly coffee. Only three espressos and two Americanos later, Luhan felt like his nerves would tear apart in his body the second someone would speak to him even in a faintly raised voice just like Chanyeol did. Couldn't that guy just … _stay calm?_

“Hey, dude are you even listening?” the tall guy asked and waved a hand in front of Luhan's tired, burning eyes.

The other flinched and blinked. “Sorry, what did you say?”

“Did you even get any sleep tonight?”

“No! Do I look like I did?” Earlier Luhan had seen his reflection in the mirror. He almost looked like the Grinch.

“Chanyeol, leave him be,” Jongin came by eventually. “He still has stuff to do and is obviously not in the mood to chatter.”

Chanyeol sighed and got back to checking the buffet (which in his case meant to snitch some of the cookies).

Jongin turned towards Luhan with a slightly regretful expression. “You okay?”

Luhan just gave him a telling look.

“Sorry about yesterday,” Jongin murmured.

“Save it.”

“Please, I am sorry. You still had so much work to do. I should not have left.”

“Just … Jongin, can we talk about this some other day, please? I still have work left,” Luhan explained tiredly.

“Yeah, how can I help you?”

“Make sure that the table decoration from the catering service really matches the rest of the hall. If not we will have to quickly change something.”

“I'm on it.”

Once Jongin was busy checking all the petite flower pots and bowties, Luhan took a deep breath and dropped his head on the next bar table. “I wanna die …” he whimpered.

“That would be a real waste after all the effort you put into this evening,” he suddenly heard Sehun's voice and felt the other stepping next to him. “Gosh, those guys from the band are so difficult. I told them that the technicians I hired for tonight already had the sound of the instruments and mics adjusted perfectly for this hall; but they were sure that I must have messed it up and now _they_ messed it up and … ugh, yeah … you're right. Dying is very good idea.”

“Told you.”

Sehun's countenance twisted into a frown. “Once I'm CEO I swear I will only ever hire event managers for stuff like this. I will never burden my employees in such a way. Why did my father ever think that this is a good idea? It's like the worst way ever to save money.”

“I agree.”

“I will go home now and change my clothes. And you should, too. You can't turn up like this tonight.”

“Can't I just sleep?”

“I am pretty sure that is not an option.”

“Ughhhhh …”

“See you later.” Sehun waved goodbye and left Luhan at the table.

Jongin, who had seen the two talking from afar, ran back to his friend immediately. “Did you just _not_ _try to kill him?” he asked breathlessly. “I am amazed. What_ _happened_ _?”_

“Don't even ask,” Luhan just replied dryly.

 

~

 

“You seriously picked _Last Christmas_ as the opening song.” Luhan stared at the pamphlet in his hands. With his jacket and pants, he again stood at one of the bar tables out of fear he could fall asleep if he dared to sit down somewhere. The pamphlet included a song list and all sorts of possible information about the party that evening. Luhan knew he would enjoy probably none of the entertainment program since he planned on leaving as soon as possible. He felt like a zombie.

“Well, why should I have lied to you about something as banal as this?” Next to him stood Sehun who now wore the most dashing suit Luhan had ever seen him in. His blonde hair was elegantly pushed back and that made his features seem even sharper than usual. Maybe it was because he was really tired but Luhan couldn't stop himself from glancing at the other and admiring his outstanding looks.

“It is just another proof of your lack of ideas to pick this song as the first one,” Luhan grumbled and laid down the pamphlet. Unenthusiastically, he nibbled on a cookie.

“Why you gotta be so mean again, Luhan? I apologized …”

“Oh, _really_? When? Because what you said tonight was not an apology.”

“Well, I'm sorry. Are you happy now?”

“… Happ _ier_ …”

Sehun sighed. “You're impossible.”

“Look who's talking …”

“I'm just not in the mood for all this fighting anymore. Especially not today. We're both really damn tired,” Sehun finally dropped the topic and gave Luhan an inquisitive look. He had noticed how the older had glanced at him multiple times already and none of the glances had seemed as spiteful as they usually did. Sehun wondered … really wondered. His gaze wandered down to Luhan's hands which shook uncontrollably. Acting on instinct, he grabbed the fingers and pressed them down to the table.

Luhan stared at him – astounded. “What are you doing?”

“You are trembling. Why are you so nervous?” the other whispered.

“I'm not nervous. I just had way too much caffeine today.” Almost timidly, he withdrew his hand from Sehun's grip and tried to calm his shiver himself. It didn't work.

“Do you perhaps need a drink?” Sehun asked and Luhan was again surprised to notice something close to worry in the younger's voice. Sehun turned around and took two glasses of champagne from a tablet one of the hired waitresses was carrying.

Luhan eyed the drink suspiciously. “I am not sure if this is a good idea. I barely ate anything today.”

“One drink won't hurt and besides -”

The wild chattering in the hall among all the fancily dressed guests and employees died down when their boss stepped up the podium near the band and began his speech. It was the same usual mix, creating an illusion of a faked warm atmosphere to not piss of any guests (which Luhan knew were often CEOs of rivaling companies) and self-praise that Luhan despised so much. All of a sudden he was no longer puzzled by Sehun's attitude. Like father, like son.

Once his boss ended his speech and the band started playing _Last Christmas_ , Luhan was trembling again. But not because of caffeine, it was anger. “He didn't even thank us,” he hissed in disbelief. “He didn't even mention the work we put into the evening.”

“Did you expect anything else?” Sehun sighed. “It's my father. He takes things like these for granted.”

“Now I _do_ need a drink,” Luhan rambled and downed the glass in one go. “Can I have another one?”

Sehun raised an eyebrow. “Sure,” he muttered and got them two new glasses.

“Ugh, I hate this song. It always feels like it takes three years to end,” Luhan groaned and dropped his head on the table. “Why did you have to pick it first?”

“Stop being such a baby. It'll be over soon.” Sehun took another sip from his champagne.

Luhan couldn't stop himself from staring at Sehun's pink tongue that dashed out to lick over his lips. His mouth felt very dry all of a sudden. “Can you stop looking so good?” he blurted out.

“… What?” Sehun turned towards Luhan again with utter shock in his eyes. He couldn't believe what Luhan just said out loud. “Maybe the alcohol wasn't such a good idea after all …”

“It was a great idea. I don't feel like dying any second now. Probably the best idea you ever had,” Luhan deadpanned.

Sehun huffed. “So you think I'm good looking?” The smug grin was back.

“Ugh, shut up.”

“I didn't think that you would notice,” Sehun continued.

“It's kind of hard not to.”

“Good to know,” he smirked and added, “You're not too bad yourself, you know …”

Luhan raised an eyebrow. “Am I?”

“Well, yeah … I don't wanna say that … but … under different circumstances I might …”

“Oh? What's that?” Luhan giggled a little tipsily. “Not so eloquent all of sudden anymore?”

“Don't let this get to your head. I never said anything.”

“I might have some trouble forgetting that though … It's not like I get compliments from _you_ every day.”

Sehun bit his tongue. He almost said, _I could change that_. He had _almost_ said it.

The song changed and now _Jingle Bells_ was on. “Oh, finally,” Luhan groaned. Lightheartedly he began swinging with the rhythm and occasionally bumped in Sehun next to him.

“Can you stop this?” Sehun asked after a few bumps.

“Nope, I like this song.”

“Please?”

“Or what?”

Sehun opened his mouth to answer but couldn't utter a single word. “Why are you like this?” he finally asked.

“Consider it the state that you get in after being awake for more than fourty-eight hours.”

“Huh … Well, that explains it all, I guess.”

After another bump against his shoulder, the latter had enough and grabbed Luhan to keep him still.

Luhan froze in his movements. “Your hand is on my ass.”

“I know.”

“Take it away.”

“No.”

“Why not?”

“It's a nice ass.”

Luhan turned towards Sehun and gave him a suggestive look. “You're impossible.”

“I know.”

“Take it away,” Luhan repeated.

“How about we make a deal? You can grab my ass, too.”

“You get drunk very easily, don't you?” Luhan stared at the second champagne glass that Sehun had just emptied. Luhan himself felt tipsy but not drunk yet.

“Possibly,” Sehun admitted.

“Thought so. But no, I won't grab your ass.”

“Why not?”

“Why should I want to?”

“I have nice ass,” Sehun responded outright.

“I know.”

“You know?”

“Well …”

“Oh, I see,” Sehun smirked. “Staring much?”

Luhan blushed. “No. And stop it. You're gross.”

“And you're horny.”

Luhan couldn't reply to that because it wasn't wrong. He gulped.

Sehun drew the older closer to himself until Luhan felt like he was getting caught in the scent of the younger's expensive aftershave. Sehun nudged against Luhan's cheeks with his nose. “So … how about we just forget our quarrels for one night and have some fun? I know you want to … You've basically been undressing me the whole evening with your eyes.”

A shudder ran down Luhan's spine once he felt the younger's warm breath tickling his skin. “Sehun, what if someone sees us?”

“We can quickly disappear to some other place if you want to. You just have to make up your mind.” He started giving little kisses on the side of Luhan's head.

A shaky breath escaped Luhan's lips. “Aren't you needed here somehow?”

“They can live a night without me.”

“If you say so … I-”

“Come on,” Sehun whispered softly and dared to nibble on Luhan's ear.

The older almost moaned and he felt a very vigorous tingle in his balls. “Let's get out of here.”

 

Once the door of Sehun's office shut close, their lips were crashing together.

A breathless gasp escaped Luhan as Sehun began to move his lips so deliciously and sliding his soft tongue into the other's mouth. It was a passionate fight that rendered them both speechless all the while their shaking fingers unbuttoned their dress shirts and slid the jackets from their shoulders.

“Maybe we should have come up with this a lot of earlier,” Sehun pondered. “Could have saved us a lot of time.”

“Shut up Sehun and kiss me!” Luhan growled while he opened Sehun's belt.

“Ooh, demanding. I like it.” Sehun bowed down again to take Luhan's lower lip between his own. One of his hands was buried in the smaller's auburn hair the other wandered his back up and down – not able to get enough of Luhan's smooth skin. Once the shirt had left Luhan, Sehun couldn't help but admire the built of the other's body that he had hidden beneath it. His tight abs and toned muscles truly were delectable.

Luhan struggled not get consumed by Sehun's passion that really got to him after a while. He felt himself getting drenched in desire and longing for more. His finger erratically followed the lines of Sehun's lean muscles and sharp edges. Eventually they wandered and actually grabbed the taller's provoking bubble butt. “You're right. Your ass _is_ nice.”

“Told you,” Sehun whispered and continued to kiss down Luhan's neck and chest. He lifted Luhan up and sat him on his office table, not caring how many documents he sent flying to the floor. Next he went to Luhan's already stiff nipples and took them between his teeth causing the other to elicit a keen moan.

Luhan swung his legs around Sehun's slim hips and started rub his by now prominent bulge against the younger's. “Sehun, get those pants off.”

“As you wish,” Sehun giggled and got rid of their pants quickly. His long fingers started caressing Luhan's cock through the thin fabric of his boxers.

Luhan was trembling. “Gosh … don't stop …” he breathed.

Sehun let his lips wander deeper and mouthed over his lover's dick.

“No, fuck I changed my mind,” Luhan moaned. “Stop playing.”

Sehun chuckled lowly, his voice rough with desire. The way Luhan was twisting his body on his office table and how his soft moans sounded so luring and seductive in his ears completely threw him off. “So impatient,” he murmured with amusement. He pulled out a drawer and grabbed the bottle of lube in it.

“You had this in your office?” Luhan asked in disbelief.

“Got a problem with that?”

“Nah, just hurry up.”

Sehun chuckled and took off their boxers. He eyed Luhan's erection and decided it deserved to be sucked. “Remember how you called me blowhard?”

“Oh gosh …”

“Well …” He grabbed Luhan's wriggling hips and held them down to the table while he took the tip in his mouth.

Luhan groaned when he felt the wet heat around him.

Sehun proceeded to slowly bob his head up and down causing Luhan to shudder.

“Fuck,” the latter groaned. “Your mouth is so great …” He desperately wanted to buck his hips up but Sehun held him in place.

While he was pleasing Luhan, Sehun slicked up his fingers with lube and brought them to Luhan's quivering entrance.

The older's breath hitched once he felt the cold sensation.

“Relax,” Sehun muttered and got back to sucking his cock.

Three fingers later, Luhan was a mess. He couldn't stop any of his moans and squeals from escaping lips. Sehun prepared him expertly and made sure to often brush over Luhan's sweet spot. “Sehun, I need you in me. Now!” he rasped and wasn't even surprised anymore how desperate he sounded.

Sehun slicked up his own erect size and brought it between Luhan's ass cheeks. “Ready?” he asked shakily – already enjoying the heat he could feel around his cock.

Luhan stared up to Sehun who had his hands rested next to his head. He towered over Luhan with broad shoulders and his glowing, intense gaze. “Y-Yes,” Luhan breathed.

Slowly, Sehun slid into Luhan's tightness and groaned. He buried his face in Luhan's neck and started to kiss him passionately to stop his urge to ram into that delicious ass right away.

Luhan winced a little. It wasn't painful since Sehun had prepared him well but it was still uncomfortable. But _oh_ – he felt so full. Sehun impressive length filled him up completely and Luhan couldn't breathe for a second.

“You can move,” he allowed after a while.

“Finally,” Sehun grabbed the hips and pulled out almost completely just to push back in much harder.

“Ah!” Luhan yelled.

Sehun did not slow down. He rammed into Luhan with a harsh, quick pace and the smaller thought he would get dizzy from it. Every single time he felt his body being swept away by a new wave of sensations. When Sehun hit his spot dead-on he felt like losing his mind. “Fuck yes, right there, Sehun!”

Sehun eagerly complied and lifted Luhan's hips up a little so he could aim better. He decided he wanted to hear more of this passionate Luhan, he wanted to see more of this desirable man beneath him.

And Luhan decided that he would forever be able to watch Sehun's abs flex when he pushed into him and how his handsome face was twisted into a tantalizingly greedy expression – his lower lip caught between his teeth and determination set in his eyes, sweat forming on his forehead.

“Damn, your ass is awesome,” Sehun growled with his lustful, deep voice. He grabbed Luhan's dick again and began to rub it up and down.

Luhan couldn't stop moaning. “Sehun, I'm gonna cum …” he muttered between his ragged breaths.

“Then cum!” Sehun commanded and sped up his movements some more.

“Ah …” Luhan grabbed Sehun's neck and pulled him back down to meet his lips. The kiss was messy and passionate, rough and daring.

Luhan felt a pool of heat building up in his balls. With a strangled cry he came all over their naked, sweaty chests.

Sehun moaned loudly when he felt Luhan's walls tightening around him even more. After a few more thrusts he came deeply in his ass with a hoarse shout.

For a moment the two of them were too breathless to say a word. Sehun pulled out and Luhan shuddered at the loss. Afterwards – when he calmed his breath – Sehun asked “Are you free on Sunday?”

“What?” Luhan thought he heard wrong.

“Are you. Free. On Sunday?” Sehun repeated.

“Why?” Luhan felt an unknown heat bubble in his belly when his eyes met Sehun's who looked at him meaningfully.

“Because I would like to meet you outside of work.”

“Sehun … you're drunk …” Luhan argued weakly.

“I mean it though,” Sehun insisted.

“Do you really think this is a good idea?”

“I don't know. And in case it's not we can still resort to lots of sex …”

Luhan chuckled. “I might give it a try.” He slung his arm around Sehun pulled him in for another alluring kiss. “Are you up for one more round?” he asked teasingly.

“One more round? I could go all night if you wanna.”

“That sounds good to me,” Luhan whispered softly and dove his tongue in Sehun's awaiting mouth.

 

 

~

 

 

 **A/N:** A big thanks goes out to the prompter of this fic. Without that prompt I would have never gotten to write this. I hope you guys liked it ~ Thanks and kisses to my beta ;) and everyone who bookmarks / comments / gives kudos to this fic. ^^  
  
~ Freeza :D


End file.
